User talk:ClopssNoChikaraa
Just some talk~ ~I kinda feel sorry for starting your empty talkpage with my long post... You should have waited 5 minutes before archiving it~ I don't mind~ I probably wouldn't have answered earlier anyway~ The English voices are still much better than the German ones. At least the ones I have heard already. Especially Harunas X_X I guess, Nintendo will never offer japanese voices because they won't fit the translated text and names xD Besides, they translated the whole game into every european language. Usually, there is only English dub for Europe. Alright, I thought that it's probably the 3DS' better sound that causes problems but oh well, then it's the whole dub~ A KH3D demo will be released on the japanese Nintendo eShop next week on May 2nd. If you want to try the game out, this will be your best chance. I really love the series since KH2 ^^ Though, it's hard to buy every game because they release it on so many different consoles. I also want to scout Hakuryuu, though not because of his Keshin but rather because of his strength~ His Keshin is not one of my favourites, though its design is good. I prefer Ma Senshi Pendragon~ Yeah, it would still be better than also having dub names for the GO characters though. At least the whole first season aired... Maybe they will also air the second season now that the second game is released? There is still no Anime in sight for Germany ~.~ But imo the Anime is really important for the sales... Well, according to vgchartz the game is selling very well in France xD I don't know if the Anime airs in France or not, but there were about 40000 copies sold since release and only 4500 in UK. Well, they also say that ~500 copies were sold in Germany xD Probably sales from Austria or Switzerland. I also don't think the sales will do well in Germany as long as there is no Anime. The children don't know about the game and some fans already bought a German version from Austria or Switzerland~ But we will see. Hopefully Nintendo will make a great advertisement... They should mention Professor Layton in it~ Yeah, you're right but let's wait and see what Hino has really planned for Chrono Stone. Yuuichi looked really great but he also looked really tall xD I expected him to be a little bit smaller. Maybe it was just the scene in the preview and he won't look so tall in other scenes anymore. If there is no Kyousuke in this season, then he will probably also become my favourite character (for the season)~ Though I have a feeling that Yuuichi belongs to the bad side~ He has this strange bracelet from "this person"~ Maybe I'm just overthinking things but I guess I will get a better impression next episode... I also really like the openings, although I like the first one better because of some great scenes, and I expect another one next episode. I suppose that we will have the Raimon symbol at the end of the "final" opening and probably Kidou and Gouenji (because in the first opening there was this red symbol and Kidou and in the second one the blue symbol and Gouenji~). All in all, I still don't know why there are so many different openings xD Still, it's a nice idea and maybe there is even a reason behind this~ (Random question: What Opening does the Ogre have?) To be honest, I can't rate the whole series after the second episode but atm it seems to become a good season~ They scouted Game 1 Endou because as you said FFI Endou would be unstoppable and that is bad for a storyline~ Besides, Alpha attacked Game 1 Endou because they have to "delete" soccer from the very beginning. It makes no sense to attack FFI Endou because he has already spread his love for soccer and thus Tenmas could only scout him and had no chance of getting a better one~ (Hopefully you didn't see a vid on YT from the undubbed game~) Yeah, Someoka said it xD It was really funny xDDD I don't think Level-5 hates Someoka~ It's simply his character and they developed him quite well imo. He is supposed to be the player who has to work hard to achieve his goals and who also has to deal with throwbacks. No, it isn't weird. I had to cry while watching the scene after his death... I doubt that we would see the net getting broken xD They will have even stronger nets! "Complete the game twice" means winning against Dragonlink again or starting a new game? I've never seen a secret ending ~.~ It's great that there are possibly some after Holy Road scenes ingame but my comment was on the Anime because I didn't like how they ended it kinda suddenly and then started Chrono Stone. There should have been some "story fillers" instead of recap. I really hope that Kyousuke's Keshin will evolve, though it should have a better name than Kensei Lancelot Arc xD Or maybe they will just rise his stats ingame, that's the easy way~ Kyousuke has a kick stat of 128 :3 (and 135 or something like that, pokowiki has a different stat for Kyousuke in Kuro no Kishidan) But yeah his kick stat should also rise. I don't know if you'd like the Inazuma community on tumblr... It's... special~ Alright but I enjoyed writing in italics~ I should finish before you but probably I won't~ Well, I'll try xD Can you add the connection with japanese games to your list of complaints? Usually, USK is stricter than PEGI. At least when it comes to first-person shooter games or quite violent or bloody games. They get the highest rating (USK 18) and then they still cut out some things. That's why many people import PEGI games (I don't like those games anyway, so I don't mind). It was a "small universe" that's why ;) I love all of Kyousuke's hissatsu. I once read a comment on Death Sword. Someone asked if Death Sword was working without pockets... That's quite an interesting question~ xD The new ending is good but I like the old one better~ Hm... to be honest, I expected the game to come out in October/November xD But probably you're right. It's also better for the whole series if the next game comes out a little bit later but this also means that the anime has to last much longer. I still want to have a game trailer~ SweetHope 22:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to be sorry. Although, I'm interested in what would have happened if I hadn't seen your archiving before posting my message~ Really? In my opinion she has the most speaking time of all girls or possibly it just feels like that because of her high voice~ Yeah, they COULD have~ Well, we shouldn't give up hope but I don't remember any Nintendo game that has multiple language choice. Professor Layton also has only one language as far as I remember. Well, the demo is very short, so you won't need much time to try it out xD You can also play it only 15 times. But it gives you a good impression of the new gameplay. I love the new gameplay elements like jumping and sliding~ It's mainly Hakuryuu's (I hate his name I often have to look it up because it's hard to write X_X) strength for me but I also like his character design, though there are many GO characters whose design I like. Baddap vs Hakuryuu would be really interesting~ You shouldn't give up hope for the anime. This week there was finally an announcement for the anime in Germany (again)~ It's supposed to air in June. I hope it will really air this time because it was once announced for April 2011... Maybe the second game will do much better in Germany now when the anime starts (It will start about a month after the game's release in May). Unfortunately, vgchartz has no sales from Spain. They are included in the European sales. But I'm quite sure that it sells well in Spain. It was quite high ranked on Amazon.es when I had a look at it a few weeks before. To be honest, after watching 3 episodes I'm still confused X_X Probably it's also because the anime seems to be progressing so fast. Tenma already has the Keshin armor and 2 new hissatsus. It's too fast imo because it steals room for development in later episodes. Maybe he is Toramaru's grand- ... - grand child xD I guess, it's a completely new character or maybe a descendant of a known character to add some drama~ Honestly, I don't like Yuuichi's trousers. They look awful... I still like Kyousuke better until I see him with big glasses next episode... (I really hate tumblr sometimes... They come up with such strange ideas X_X But I can't get this picture out of my head anymore xD) But I think Yuuichi isn't 14. He is also 18 in this timeline. They addressed him as "Yuuichi-san" and everyone is at their normal age and Kyousuke is 13. Although, it would be unfair if he was 18. I wonder if Yuuichi will stay if Kyousuke comes back because Yuuichi isn't in the openings. Yeah, I also thought about Fey being "evil". El Dorado mentioned this group called Fei'da. And Fey is written as Fei in the sub... Besides in this way this season would have another awesome plot twist if Fey tried to stop El Dorado for bad reasons. I guess, Hino will make a plot twist like that. Maybe that's why it's progessing so fast. Because the main part of this season will be to "defeat" Feida... If it's important, we will get some backstory~ Especially if my Feida theory is right~ Well, it seems like they will alternate the two openings until there will be another one later on. Still, I don't know why they have two openings... lol Kidou and Gouenji version xD Are you sure about that? Will you rather take the Gouenji one, if there is more Kageyama backstory in the Kidou one that isn't in the Gouenji version? ;) I guess I will choose the one that has the more interesting content~ (Thanks for the link) Atsuya could join for a short time. It seems like Endou also joined for one game and that's it. So they will probably leave the players in their timeline. Well, I wouldn't say that Level 5 never repeats things. They love this time travel thing for example. The first movie was about time travel, the second season is about time travel, the third Layton game had some kind of time travel plot and then there's their game "Time Travellers"~ Imo always failing is more embarrassing than being injured but that's only my opinion^^ Levelled up nets xD Kinda funny~ Level 5 should make a story about a net that has the dream to become as strong as a pro league net xDDD Thanks. Yeah, but it shouldn't be named "Kensei Lancelot Arc"~ And I can't handle how weak Kensei Lancelot is... This is worse than Tenkuu Otoshi imo X_X Oh and while we're at it: I had a look at the GO stats of Naguma and Suzuno and they have such a low kick stat that I couldn't believe it X_X Maybe the Raimon uniform has pockets? There's this artwork of Gouenji for the first game where he has his hand ins his pockets. Thus, I guess the Raimon GO uniform also has pockets. I have never finished one of the games completely thus I don't need even more content but I still like to get more xD P.S. Is it another key or do I have the key if I have one? I am too lazy to look it up xD But I know that I have downloaded one key on both of my versions already. Btw. you can download Atlantis Wall on your GO game and Endou and Gouenji are also delivered again since April 19th (kinda mean... I bought the game so fast because I wanted to have them xD). SweetHope 23:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Favor (GO Game Appearances) Can I ask a favor? Can you take pictures of the character's game avatars/game appearances? (I'm not talking about the keshins) And help fill out the GO character's game appearances? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28 ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll wait for the photo :) Though if it doesn't work, can I ask you another favor? Do you want to add the stats of each character when they're at Lvl. 99? You seem knowledgeable to stats. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually....... fill out the stats instead.... the photo is well..... not really that good, I'll just try to ask other people. Anyways, when you're gonna add the stats, you should make a heading that is named "Stats" and you should specify what Level it is an example would be this: Stats Inazuma Eleven 1 At Lvl. 99 *Kick And so on.... Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *Kick And so on..... Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *Kick And so on..... Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *Kick And so on..... Anyways, when I stated Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, I don't know If im right but..... the stats between the different games..... are not the same right? So make other headings. And well..... If you like, you can concentrate first with the GO characters or the original characters, it's you're choice. Anyways, thanks :) Can I ask one thing? Overall, where does both Aoyama and Ichino are more greater? Kick? Control? Stamina? Or what stat are they good at? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kariya has a Keshin? Ok Ok i want ask you about this unnecessary message, since you're know a lot of IEs Games, this message is to avoid a mistakes like i've did before. Is that Kariya has a Keshin?, or something that make him has it?. I'm just borrow my friend's NDS yesterday and he has the IEGO 3DS Game in Dark/Shine Ver. i'm not really sure about which Level it is, Just when i play it and i read the characters' Apps, that clearly Kariya has a Keshin on it. and that is "Genei no Dalamanglass". Is that true?, Since there're no Info about Kariya has a Keshin on his Page. Thanks! [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'Aggressive']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Beat']] 09:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Something else... Okay, thanks :) if you've already started, could you tell me? Thanks :) i well.... Wanted to ask something... You play professor layton right? That means you know the game right? I was wondering in you're opinion, who do you think is Jean Descole? I thought he was Lando Ascad at first but apparently, he's the masked gentleman o_o [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It's okay XD just take you're time on doing those stats also, I guess.... the stats section should be before the Game appearance section :) Anyways, here's a tip: I'm not always online or I sometimes don't have the right time to edit around, and you know what I do? I use the notepad in the computer XD I always type every information in the notepad, then save it. When I'm online, I copy and paste it on the page itself, which makes my editing easier XD So you should type the stats on the notepad first :) Then copy and paste it in the page when you're online XD I know this is crazy but ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN DURING THE 10 YEAR TIMESKIP.... right? XD Then.... well, let's say I imagine that during the 10 year timeskip, some unknown organization ended up killing Daisuke and Endou's parents XD And now I imagine Endou being a revengeful person XD (I told you my idea was crazy XD) BUT HEY!!!! XD Anything can happen... AFTER CHRONO STONE XD Crazy as it sounds, I hope that after Chrono Stone, that happens XD And then apparently, every captain in the FFI created an organization and Nakata is the leader XD And they all are planning revenge..... BY assasinating some ummm... important people in the current timeline and Endou's in this group XD WHAT?! I WANNA SEE EVERY CAPTAIN AGAIN XD And besides, Gouenji was really hot in his Ishido look XD And what if the other captains had a major makeover? XD (LOL CRAZY NEW SERIES IDEA XD Feel free to reply back about my crazy idea XD) Ahem..... getting back to our bussiness XD Sorry if I kinda 'spoiled' one of the main parts that are about to happen in Professor Layton XD And now... I'm curious, what other games do you play and what other animes and manga do you watch? (So that I won't end up spoiling XD) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Then I'll wait for you're progress then XD (That's a lot of animes O_O) Wait, i thought Baka and Test was only up to Season 2?! And also, Naruto is still ongoing? O_O Well.... I'm not reading it that much, I just read it when there are Kakashi moments... XD Wait... is there Kakashi moments? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC)